Piedra Fría
by Buso
Summary: Un amor no correspondido es un dolor en el corazón que simplemente no se puede describir solamente hablando y Sunset lo expresó en una sola canción Songfic/ Sunlight


Sunset Shimmer POV

La conozco desde que tengo uso memoria, desde primaria para ser exacta, es mi mejor amiga casi como una hermana, pero eso es lo que quiero que ella crea..

\- Sunny te estoy esperando - la voz de Twilight me hizo despertar de mis propios pensamientos, ella se notaba muy emocionada por el asunto mientras yo solo quería que el infierno llegue a la tierra para yo ser la primera en recibir su castigo milenario

\- Ya voy - le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa y alcanzandola para seguir caminando por todo aquel lugar que era espantosamente elegante

Rarity dijo que confeccionaria el vestido de Twilight, yo negué que hiciera lo mismo conmigo, sinceramente tengo mejores planes que asistir a mi propio funeral por asi decirlo

\- ¿ya pensaste si invitaras a Flash y su banda? - le pregunté fingiendo que me interesaba pero simplemente no quería que me hiciera preguntas típicas de "¿porque tan seria?, ¿te ocurre algo?, ¿te estas aburriendo?"

\- Cierto, pero... ¿Crees que sea correcto?

Oh, ironia de mi trágico existir

\- Vamos Twilight, ambos ya son personas adultas, tuvieron su pasado romántico en el colegio cuando eran simples pubertos ya no importa, a lo pasado pisado

-Tienes razón Sunny, además Flash es un gran músico, estoy segura que aceptará venir a la boda, solo espero que no se sienta incómodo

Y esta es la Twilight de la que me enamore, una chica sencilla y humilde aunque su familia sea de la alta alcurnia, siempre defendiendo lo correcto ante todo, no existe la palabra rendirse en su vocabulario, es bastante divertida aunque su personalidad diga lo opuesto, la persona más tierna y juguetona que existe, una devora libros de primera categoría, hermosa tanto físicamente y como persona.

En otras palabras es la chica perfecta, la cual me acepto con los brazos abiertos cuando salí del closet hace ya tantos años atrás, ni siquiera mi familia me aceptó tal como era pero ella si lo hizo y por eso la amo...

Llegamos al fin a la boutique de nuestra amiga Rarity, al parecer ya estaba listo el dichoso vestido, a simple vista se veía como cualquier otro que ya había en el lugar, pero puedo apostar que para los ojos de Twilight era una obra maestra

-¡Rarity es una obra maestra! - la conosco como a la palma de mi mano, sabía que diría eso

-No es para tanto Twilight, para un día tan especial solo puedo hacer algo aun más especial - Rarity trataba de sonar humilde pero solo estaba presumiendo de su gran habilidad para crear viejos trapos sucio a vestidos semejantes a los de cenicienta pero estos durarían más de media noche

-¿Cuanto es lo que te debo? - Twilight ya estaba sacando su cartera con la tarjeta de crédito

\- No querida, este es mi regalo - Rarity jugo bien sus cartas, obviamente le sale más barato el vestido que comprar algo

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchísimas gracias Rarity! - aqui viene el típico abrazo cursi de amigas, sera mejor que empiece a sonreír para que no me pregunten cosas fastidiosas

-¿Acaso no es hermoso Sunny? - Twilight me pregunta directamente algo que realmente duele un poco.

Ella va a casarse dentro de una semana con un imbecil que conoció en un campamento

Estuve a su lado por más de 10 años, la ame en secreto por 4, y ahora se ira con un chico que solo conoce hace 8 meses.

Y ahora me pregunta si aquel vestido es hermoso...

\- Ea fantástico Twilight, te verás fabulosa en la iglesia con el - se verá hermosa, como siempre lo fue, se verá radiante como un atardecer que oculta los últimos rayos del sol mientras que la oscuridad de la Luna termina de envolverme en su manto negro y doloroso dejándome con solo el recuerdo de aquel ocaso que veré por última vez en aquella iglesia.

Ahora solo me dedico a ayudar a mi por siempre amor no correspondido a escoger su vestido de bodas y ha terminar los últimos arreglos de su gran día...

Solo puedo pensar en que si existe un Dios allá arriba le ruego que me perdone si es que cometi algun error para que me este torturando de esta manera...

Una vez terminado el asunto del vestido la acompañe hasta su casa donde lastimosamente se encontraba su príncipe azul

\- Hola mi amor - Timber saludo con un beso en los labios a su futura esposa delante de mis ojos, he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he visto a Twilight besarse con otras personas que no sean yo

\- Hola también Sunset, agradezco que ayudes a Twilight, es un lindo gesto de tu parte - me dice con una sonrisa sincera mientras abraza a por la cintura a la chica que fue dueña incontables veces de mis más profundos sueños, ¿quién se cree que es para agradecerme por hacer algo que me rompe el corazón poco a poco?

-No es nada Timber, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por esta chiquilla despistada - digo solo para ver la reacción de Twilight cuando la molesto, es gracioso, ver como infla un cachete de aire mientras que me mira con el ceño fruncido jajaja... Daria lo que fuera por ver ese mismo rostro todos los días por el resto de mi vida

-Debo regresar a casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, aparte de organizar la fiesta de despedida de Twili - digo sonando como una idiota tratando de ocultar mi verdadero humor, quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible o terminare vomitando por la ansiedad que me causa verlos juntos

Apenas escuche como se despidieron, yo solo me limite a llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto para volver a desahogar mis penas en llanto y películas de tragedia romántica mientras disfruto de un helado de vanilla, dormir por horas y horas hasta que mi cuerpo me pida a gritos un poco de aire fresco, ya ni siquiera me preocupa trabajar, de seguro me despidieron hace mucho, ya que, aun tengo dinero de sobra para sobrevivir meses aislada de esta absurda realidad en la que vivo...

Ya pasaron tres días desde el asunto del vestido con Rarity, ¿tan rápido tres días?, si mi teléfono miente entonces se que estoy enloqueciendo, lo único que hice fue ver películas y dormir, mañana es la fiesta de despedida de soltera y no organize ni mierda, le pediré a Pinkie Pie que se encargue de este asunto, diré que simplemente me dio un resfriado y al final Twilight preferirá quedarse conmigo que ir a la despedida, siempre fue así, Twilight prefería faltar a eventos muy importantes con tal de quedarse conmigo ya sea hablando hasta el amanecer o ayudando en cualquier cosa que yo necesite.

Y con esa idea en mente llame a Pinkie... que misteriosamente anticipo la fiesta de despedida y ya la tenia organizada, bueno... Pinkie es Pinkie. Ahora solo debo relajarme y esperar hasta mañana a que Twilight venga y aunque hablar por última vez como los viejos tiempos...

Ya pasaron 5 días desde el asunto del vestido con Rarity, espere toda la noche y toda la madrugada a que Twilight llegara a mi casa, pero no fue así, solo recibí un mensaje de Pinkie diciendo que la fiesta fue un éxito y que lamenta que no haya podido asistir...

Twilight me envió algunos mensajes preguntando como estaba, solo eso fue lo único que tuve de ella...

Eso es todo..

Mañana se casa Twilight...

Y yo sigo aquí esperando que ella entre por esa puerta y cerrarla con llave para siempre, asi ambas estaríamos juntas al fin

Pero no es así, ella hará su vida con otra persona mientras que yo estoy aquí arruinando la mía por culpa de mi propio carácter que yo misma forje a causa del rechazo que se me dio sin haberlo dado, irónico ¿no?

Detesto el hecho que nunca pude ser más que solo una amiga para ella, y ahora detesto en la persona fría en la que me he convertido por mi propia culpa... Yo no solia fingir una sonrisa cuando ella estaba cerca, no solia imaginar escenas de odio hacia sus amigas mientras que estas le felicitaban por su boda, yo no me quedaba en casa las 24/7 esperando algún tipo de milagro rogando que algo le pasé a Timber y que la boda se cancele para siempre..

Yo no soy así, DETESTO en lo que me he convertido, yo amo a mi mejor amiga, la amo en todos los sentidos posibles, pero ella no a mi, no me ama de la manera en la que espero, pero realmente estoy bien con eso, ella me dio los mejores años de mi vida y por eso ella merece ser feliz, aun que no sea a mi lado

Es hora de madurar Sunset Shimmer...

El día de la boda llegó, como imaginé, el salón de eventos se veia increíblemente hermoso, los invitados estaban bien vestidos, y al parecer la parejita de esposos ya terminaron el famoso Vals de los novios

Si, si se lo preguntan llegue tarde a la boda para no ver como se casan, pero no lo hago por celos ni nada simplemente me duele un poco aun, pero de todas formas en el pecho siento un ligero alivio al saber que ella será feliz, y si ella lo es yo también.

Nunca pude expresarle mis sentimientos a Twilight, es hora de decirle como me siento justo ahora, antes que me largue de este lugar.

Me arme de valor y me acerque al escenario que tenían armado en el cual se encontraba Flash terminando su presentación con su banda, me acerque a la dj y le dije que pusiera la pista de una canción, le dije que cantaría algo para los novios, solo le dije que esperara la señal

Me acerque lentamente hasta el micrófono que se encontraba en medio del escenario y comenze a hablar con los ojos cerrados

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes, para quienes no me conozcan mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y soy una vieja amiga de Twilight, estos últimos días no me sentí muy bien que digamos y me perdí muchos momentos inolvidables junto a mi querida amiga, no pude presentarme como su dama de honor ni tampoco pude estar en su despedida de soltera, ella terminó de organizar este grandioso evento sola, y bueno, me siento terrible por eso, y quiero disculparme por mi actitud, y que mejor manera que una canción para expresar lo que siento - escuche que la gente comenzó a aplaudir aunque no me importo mucho hasta que la vi a ella con ese hermoso vestido, y su hermoso peinado y... Bueno, todo en ella era hermoso, la vi como se paro de su asiento y me vio con sorpresa, tal vez por aparecer de esta manera después de ausentarme casi una semana, pero después de esto estoy seguro que todo valdrá la pena...

Mire a la dj y esta solo asintió para después poner la pista que le pedí, me deje llevar por el ritmo de la canción y Comenzé a cantar mi último regalo de bodas, mis sentimientos...

Stone cold, stone cold

You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor

Stone cold, stone cold

Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore

Stone cold, baby

God knows I try to feel...

Happy for you

Know that I am, even if I can't understand

I'll take the pain

Give me the truth, me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is him, I'm happy for you

Flashback

Recuerdo cuando eramos niñas y ella siempre solia llorar por todo y yo siempre salía por ella para defenderla, desde matar insectos que no le gustaban, hasta defenderla de los abusivos su escuela...

Fin Flashback

Hmmm stone cold, stone cold

You're dancing with him, while I'm staring at my phone

Stone cold, stone cold

I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold

Stone cold, baby

God knows I try to feel...

Happy for you

Know that I am, even if I can't understand

I'll take the pain

Give me the truth, me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is him, I'm happy for you

Mi Twilight ha crecido mucho, ya es toda una mujer, y ahora que la veo alli con su vestido de novia y toda esta gente que está aqui por ella solo puedo pensar en lo orgullosa y feliz que estoy por ella, te amo tanto Twilight, felicidades por tu casamiento

Don't wanna be stone cold, stone

I wish I could mean this, but here's my goodbye

Oh, I'm happy for you

Know that I am, even if I can't understand

If happy is him

If happy is him

I'm happy for you

Una vez termine la canción mire a mi alrededor y note que todos me veían con ojos aguados, incluso Twilight, unos segundos después los aplausos se hicieron presentes, todos aplaudían menos Twilight que seguía mirándome fijamente, ojalá haya entendido la indirecta

-Muchas gracias a todos - dijo con una sonrisa, pero después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa de verdad, ahora si que siento que me quite un peso muerto de encima

Es momento de comenzar a vivir realmente, salí del salón de eventos sin importarme nada más, estoy segura que oi la voz de Twilight llamándome desde adentro, pero aun así solo salí del lugar y me dirigí a mi auto, ya adentro tenia una maleta con mis cosas, de ahora en adelante comenzaré a ser una nueva Sunset Shimmer, lo prometo...

La canción que utilize para este One Shot se llama Stone Cold y es de la artista Demi Lovato, se las recomiendo muchísimo


End file.
